The present invention relates to the tiling of floors, and more specifically to generally permitting one to walk over freshly laid tiles without disturbing the positioning of the tiles, as well as to allow for the synergistic curing of the grouting agent and the bonding agent.
Ceramic tile, marble and the like are often set in locations in a home or in a commercial structure which temporarily render an entrance, an exit or other area inaccessible until the bonding agent (i.e., mortar or other adhesive) cures. Such locations include hallways, where stairs are often made temporarily inaccessible, or kitchens, where the kitchen itself or adjoining areas are often made temporarily inaccessible. Sometimes a long walking board can be provided from, for instance, a stairway to another untiled location. This practice has led to problems in that boards are often difficult to place, because they must be placed on untiled locations on either side of the freshly tiled floor, and can also be dangerous.
Additionally, makeshift walkways are often supported by the tiles themselves and have a tendency to shift the freshly set tile pattern. Certainly, the disruption of freshly laid tiles may result in uneven fit and inadequate adherence to the subsurface and, in the extreme, a tile job that needs to be or should be substantially reworked. Moreover, inaccessibility into important areas of the home or other structure creates equal inconvenience for the tradesman who is attempting to complete the tiling job in a timely fashion. The inaccessibility may delay completion of jobs, which could set back other contractual obligations creating a loss of income, as well as cause any number of inconveniences associated with a block of ingress and egress to these areas. Needless to say, if a contractor is able to efficiently move from a completed job to another job without having to return to the first job, the completed job will cost less in time and the contractor can pass savings to the homeowner. An apparatus and method that provides for walking over freshly set tiled areas without delay or disruption is thus desireable.